1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speculum for dilating the opening in an animal's body either for medical examination or to insert a medical instrument or tubing into the animal's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing methods for inserting a tube into an animal's body either involve using a blunt dissection method in which a clamp and the physician's fingers are used to insert the tube or involve using a trocar method in which a tube is guided over a sharp trocar. In the case of blunt dissection, multiple steps are required, including: incision, dissection, penetration into the lung cavity, probing with a finger, and then insertion of a tube using a clamp. In the case of using a trocar, this technique can be performed with one smooth step, but often damages tissue such as nerves, vessels or lung and is currently rarely used because of its high complication rate.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method for inserting a chest tube or other instrument into an animal's body which combines the lower risk of blunt dissection with the simplicity of a one step procedure.